


The Harry Potter Convention

by Memories_of_the_Shadows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conventions, Crack, Gen, This is not to be taken seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-09
Updated: 2008-08-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memories_of_the_Shadows/pseuds/Memories_of_the_Shadows
Summary: What if there was a place where all the Harry Potters the fanfiction world has to offer had a place to meet?





	The Harry Potter Convention

Once, every year there was such a thing called the Harry Potter Convention.

This Convention was exclusively for all the Harry Potters in the fanfiction realm.

There was quite a few of them, such as: Azkaban!Harry, Girl!Harry, Severitus!Harry, Super!Harry, Dark!Harry, Manipulative!Harry, Slytherin!Harry, Ravenclaw!Harry, even a Hufflepuff!Harry. There was Canon!Harry, Fanon!Harry, even Slut!Harry and Non-magical!Harry. And they were only the tip of the iceberg.

There were literally thousands of them.

Now, at every convention, there are events and panels: the Harry Potter Convention is no exception. One of the favorites is "How to Kill a Dark Lord in Ten Easy Steps," the guest speaker being none other than DH-Compliant!Harry; with input from various other Harrys.

Another event is exclusively for all of the Harrys' girlfriends, boyfriends, mates, significant others, et cetera. "How to Keep Your Hero Happy" hosted by Lois Lane. This nearly qualified as a separate convention altogether.

Then there was the Dealer's Room. This is where the Harrys found the various objects, books, memories, and clothes that helped them become the Harrys they were. It was a very good business; especially for the wand makers.

That's not all.

There remained the guest speakers: various heroes like most of the Marvel and DC heroes and other heroes. These were always well attended.

And of course, there was just the chance to meet other people who had been through something vaguely resembling what you've gone through. Many Harrys compared notes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted 9 August 2008, on ff.net. I am the original author and am reposting it here. This is a product of my writing ability at the time.


End file.
